


I'm not cut out for this

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dad Coulson, Gen, Insecure Fitz, Post-Episode: s01e06 FZZT, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Coulson’s team finally had some down time. This was after Simmons had the alien virus and Fitz created the antidote and Ward administered it to her. After they had both out of the bus. After Agent Coulson had dealt with agents Ward and Simmons , reprimanding them for their reckless behaviour. What if he had to deal with his other scientist the one who thought he wasn’t good enough to be on the team? What would they discuss? How would they resolve the problems?





	I'm not cut out for this

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, so i apologise in advance. I would hopefully like to write more for this but bare with me.

Agent Phillip Coulson’s POV

I sent the two reckless agents to their bunks as they were dismissed. I was becoming more like their father every day. Skye had wondered off probably to comfort her honorary siblings. May had gone back to flying the bus. Leaving me and Fitz in the buses rec room. I heard Fitz sit down gracelessly and begin to sob. Here we go.

 

Agent Leopold Fitz’s POV

I can’t believe it, she’s my best friend, one of the most important people in the world to me and I couldn’t save her. I’m useless; I wasn’t cut out for this. They should just take me back home and leave me. They would be better off without me. I sat down and began sobbing as quietly as I possibly could but Coulson heard, of course he did. He always knows when something is wrong. “Leo is everything ok?” he asks patiently, sitting beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. “yes, no, maybe- I don’t know” I replied throwing my hands up in the air. Clearly I was useless if I couldn’t keep my emotions in check. “Calm down, it’s ok Jemma is ok, we’re all ok, take a deep breath and tell me what’s wrong” he replied rubbing my arm in an attempt to soothe me.

 

Agent Phil Coulson’s POV

Fitz had slowly started to calm down. “That’s it easy, easy I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong, let me try and help you Leo” I pleaded with the younger agent. “I’m not cut out for this” he said sniffling “for what Leo?” I ask gently tilting his face so I was looking into his eyes. The young scot fussed before he said “this, everything, I can’t do it, you should exchange me for another agent, a better one” he gestured wildly to signify what he meant. Another agent what on earth made him think he wasn’t good enough? I knew our team, each member had a special set of skills, each unique to themselves and we all worked together well so what exactly was plaguing the youngest official agent on the bus.


End file.
